As automotive interior styling progresses, there has been an increased desire for unique and stylish solutions for console assemblies while providing a sufficient amount of electronic ports for vehicle occupants. These electronic ports, however, are not usually aesthetically pleasing to the vehicle occupant. Accordingly, the electronic ports, in some instances, are concealed within compartments inside a vehicle cabin making the electronic port only accessible to certain vehicle occupants located within very specific locations.